The present application relates generally to attachments for impact hammers and, more particularly, to an attachment for selectively translating an impact hammer's forwardly directed impacting force into a rearwardly directed pulling force or transferring the forwardly directed impacting force to a work piece.
The removal of a bolt, rivet or the like is a common task which typically requires the application of a great amount of pulling force to enable removal thereof. Typically, for such pulling purposes, a tool specifically adapted for pulling is required. Such tools are typically screw driven or operated by air or hydraulics, have minimal adaptability due to their limited scope of use, and are often cumbersome and heavy.
Attempts have been made to adapt impacting hammers for bolts and like removal. In such a case, the impacting hammer's forwardly directed impacting force is used to push the bolt from the backside of the bolt opposite the head. As such, accessibility to the backside must be available, which is generally not possible.